You Got the Part
by Waiting-for-a-mad-man-in-221b
Summary: A Klaine engagement drabble based off of this post. Enjoy!


"Kurt," Blaine whined. "It is 10 degrees out. Where are you taking me?" His demanding tone was lost due to the fact that he was shivering so much that his teeth chattered.

"And ruin the surprise?" Kurt rubbed his hands up and down the shorter man's arms to try to warm him. "Sorry, not going to happen."

"Kuuurrrtttt."

"Oh shush," Kurt rolled his eyes, "we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"You're lucky I like to be surprised."

Kurt had to give it to him it was freaking cold out. The sun stayed behind the clouds that promised more snow to come. The wind was harsh, stinging their cheeks and turning them what Kurt had to admit was a delicious shade of red. People were slipping all over the crowded, ice-covered sidewalks of New York City, all of them bundled up in massive coats, boots, hats, scarves.

Winter was Kurt and Blaine's favorite season. Blaine loved singing Christmas carols, and making hot chocolate, and snuggling by the fire wrapped up in a blanket, Kurt stuck to his side, both of them searching for the relief of warmth that their cold apartment didn't offer them. Kurt was just glad that his paleness wasn't so noticeable. Plus wearing scarves everyday was more acceptable in these frigid months.

Kurt stopped them when the came to the Gershwin. He led Blaine to the side door, Blaine paused, eyeing him quizzically before Kurt became impatient, and a little anxious they would be caught, and dragged him in by the sleeve.

"Kurt wha-"

"Would you just shut up and let me surprise you?"

"Oh, I'm definitely surprised…" They had been to the Gershwin together before of course, but they had paid for it, and you know, had actually gone there to see a show. Kurt guided them to the stage, which was set up for Wicked at the moment. He pulled one of the props to edge of center stage, and pushed Blaine down to sit on it so that he faced the rest of the stage.

"So," Kurt began, his hands were shaking slightly and his feet shuffled around the stage. If this were a real audition he would have been screwing up big time. But this wasn't an audition; this was something so much more important. "Well I know you must be wondering why I brought you here."

"How very attentive of you." Kurt gave him his best bitch face as a retort.

"Broadway has always been my dream, it was what got me through my first couple years of high school. I needed to survive so that I could make it to this." He flings out his arms, gesturing to the stage around them, "I thought Broadway was the love of my life." He pauses, moving until he's only a foot or so away from Blaine. "And then you came along."

Blaine's eyes are red with unshed tears, his bottom lip quivering, and not from the cold. "Kurt?" He chokes out. Kurt gives him a look that says, _let me finish. _

"You came along, and Broadway wasn't what I wanted to live for anymore. It was still my dream, but you were the reason I wanted to keep living long enough to fulfill that dream. You saved me on those stairs, and you've been saving me everyday since, even when we were broken up, I still knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't forever. You are the love of my life Blaine Devon Anderson."

Kurt gets on one knee, a happy, choked sob escapes Blaine's throat. Kurt's not sure if he's ever seen anything more beautiful than Blaine's smile in that moment. He almost wishes he could take a picture, but it would ruin the moment; so he digs the ring box out of his pocket, and pops it open.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel," he shoots for professional, but his throat is too closed up, the sounds that manage to make their way out of his throat are shaky and filled with vulnerability. "and I'll be auditioning for the role of your husband."

An adorable, squeaky laugh comes from deep inside Blaine. Kurt soon finds himself being wrapped up so tightly he has trouble breathing. Or maybe that's just the shock of what he just did? They stay like that for so long Kurt isn't sure Blaine's ever going to give him a proper answer.

"So did I get the part?" He asks, when Blaine pulls back. Blaine nods teary eyed, giant goofy smile plastered on his face."

"Oh I think you got the part." Kurt slips the ring on Blaine's finger before they share their first kiss as fiancées, it doesn't last very long before they're interrupted.

"Hey!" A security guard yells from the back of the theater, shaking them both out of their love struck trances. "You can't be in here!" Kurt rolls his eyes and Blaine, laughs at his superiority complex.

"Oh give us a break!" Kurt shouts back. "We just got engaged!" He holds up Blaine's left hand for proof, the ring shinning in the stage lights. The guard retreats slightly, looking embarrassed for walking in on their moments.

"Uh- Just um- don't, you know, take anything or wreck anything. Uh- Congrats I guess!" The guard leaves and the boys stare at each other, both a little shaken, before collapsing into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Engaged and almost arrested in the same day, gotta be a record don't you think?" Kurt says after they've both calmed down a little.

"I don't even think being arrested could get rid of this feeling."

"So you liked it? It wasn't… I don't know, cheesy, or something?"

"It was perfect." Blaine assures, pressing a light kiss to his fiancée's lips. "Just like you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt sighs and presses their cheeks together. God if only they could stay like this forever. "But we should probably go, the next security guard might not be such a romantic."


End file.
